Senior Moderator
"Senior Moderators" redirects here. Senior Moderator, abbreviated as Senior Mods or Sr Mods, is a staff rank introduced on July 18th, 2014 in The Great Restructure. Senior Moderators are almost identical to Moderators, only that Senior Moderators are split into seven teams. To achieve the Senior Moderator rank, one must be a Moderator and have shown an exceptional job at doing what they do. Once achieved, the player earns the orange SR MOD tag. All staff members can be viewed at Mineplex.com/Staff. List of Senior ModeratorsCategory:Mineplex Management Senior Moderators are split into seven teams: EU Server Management, Forum Ninja, Mod Coordinator, Helper Management, Quality Assurance, Support Monkey, and the Media Team. There are currently 91 Senior Moderators. Also note that while people focus on specific aspects of their team, they may, from time to time, assume the duties of another team. Mainly, some Senior Moderators are also Builders. ' ' 'EU Server Management' EU Server Management takes care of the European part of Mineplex. Apart from the Senior Moderator tag, being in this group earns the player the white Server Management tag. 4cid ♏.png|4cid ♏ large.1413812025.png|aaiach AskYY.png|askYY AussieFighter.png|AussieFighter Buffymlg.png|Buffymlg Icecoolpondy.png|icecoolpondy Infinate5000.png|Infinate5000 IPoshy.png|iPoshy Its Elliot.png|Its_Elliot LTHesh.png|LTHesh Maukamauka.png|maukamauka PenguinHi5.jpg|PenguinHi5 Seamusdean.png|seamusdean Splashcupcakes.png|splashcupcakes Tweaktheflow.png|tweaktheflow * 4cid ♏ *aaiach *askYY *AussieFighter *Buffymlg *icecoolpondy * Infinate5000 *iPoshy *Its_Elliot *LTHesh *maukamauka *PenguinHi5 *seamusdean *splashcupcakes *tweaktheflow ' ' 'Forum Ninja' Forum Ninjas deal with everything related to the Mineplex forums, like removing spam, answering hacker reports, moving threads, and such. Apart from the Senior Moderator tag, being in this group earns the player the white Forum Ninja tag. AHDZgaming.png|AHDZgaming Alwy11234.png|alwy11234 Bran42163.png|Bran42163 Connor4898.png|Connor4898 Dozzyrok .png|dozzyrok_ Gamesmasher413.png|gamesmasher413 InfinitiesKeeper.png|InfinitiesKeeper Jesster4100.png|Jesster4100 Lewys ryan.png|lewys_ryan Louis0524.png|louis0524 Maccer0111.png|maccer0111 Mrmister142.png|mrmister142 Mr razac.png|mr_razac Nyyn.png|nyyn Playastar.png|Playaster Riddlemaster2528.png|riddlemaster2528 Ronansays.png|ronansays Skkovi.png|skkovi SpookyUnicorn.png|SpookyUnicorn Suprimous.png|Suprimous Theonlyaxegirl.png|theonlyaxegirl Willbetron.png|Willbetron ZeFlaw.png|ZeFlaw *AHDZgaming *alwy11234 *Bran42163 *Connor4898 *dozzyrok_ *gamesmasher413 *InfinitiesKeeper *Jesster4100 *lewys_ryan *louis0524 *maccer0111 *mrmister142 *mr_razac *nyyn *Playaster *riddlemaster2528 *ronansays *skkovi *SpookyUnicorn *Suprimous *theonlyaxegirl *Willbetron *ZeFlaw ' ' 'Mod Coordinator' Apart from the Senior Moderator tag, being in this group earns the player the orange Mod Coordinator tag. Alexyogos.png|alexyogos Bernardokoh.png|bernardokoh BlueBeetleHD.png|BlueBeetleHD chasetigerX|chasetigerX Creeper0108.png|Creeper0108 DoctorArgon.png|DoctorArgon DrHotspur.png|DrHotspur ImxJayxD.png|ImxJayxD Jedi523.png|Jedi523 Ldrpc.png|ldrpc Mix712.png|Mix712 Realwhitenight.png|Realwhitenight SeaStrike.png|SeaStrike Streetplayr1.png|streetplayr1 Turzmobine.png|turzmobine vincesolo_k.png|vincesolo_k WebGlitch|WebGlitch *alexyogos *bernardokoh *BlueBeetleHD *chasetigerX *Creeper0108 *DoctorArgon *DrHotspur *ImxJayxD *Jedi523 *ldrpc *Mix712 *Realwhitenight *SeaStrike *streetplayr1 *turzmobine *vincesolo_k *WebGlitch ' ' 'Helper Management' The Helper Management team looks after the Helpers. Apart from the Senior Moderator tag, being in this group earns the player the blue Helper Management tag. Articz82.png|articz82 Axe4men.png|Axe4men Benonz.png|Benonz Blondebug.png|blondebug Coolspear1.png|coolspear1 ExecutiveWaddlez.png|ExecutiveWaddlez Ghost10000.png|Ghost10000 Inv3rt3d.png|Inv3rt3d ItsOptimus.png|ItsOptimus JBakonyi.png|jBakonyi KiraBerry|KiraBerry KRaidium.png|KRaidium Limalo|Limalo MineplexTheo.png|MineplexTheo mjcat1n|mjcat1n RosaEpicBeauty|RosaEpicBeauty Soverly.png|soverly TheSoloKiller.png|TheSoloKiller Tigglee.png|Tigglee W0000t.png|w0000t xTheOnlyOreOx|xTheOnlyOreOx zombie5367|zombie5367 *articz82 *Axe4men *Benonz *blondebug *coolspear1 *ExecutiveWaddlez *Ghost10000 *Inv3rt3d *ItsOptimus *jBakonyi *KiraBerry *KRaidium *Limalo *MineplexTheo *mjcat1n * RosaEpicBeauty *soverly *TheSoloKiller *Tigglee *w0000t *xTheOnlyOreOx *zombie5367 ' ' 'Quality Assurance' Quality Assurance, a play on the abbreviation Q&A, answers questions from the Mineplex community. Apart from the Senior Moderator tag, being in this group earns the player the purple Quality Assurance tag. *Beta_Havoc Beta Havoc.png|Beta_Havoc ForeignWaffle.png|ForeignWaffle JustMEthewolf.png|justMEthewolf MojangPvP|MojangPvP Puzzlealex.png|Puzzlealex Relyh.png|Relyh Skipp2kill.png|skipp2kill Tomp13.png|Tomp13 Wayntortle.png|Wayntortle *ForeignWaffle *justMEthewolf *MojangPvP *puzzlealex *Relyh *skipp2kill *Tomp13 *Wayntortle ' ' 'Support Monkey' Support Monkeys, another name for Customer Support, deal with all purchases in the Mineplex shop. Apart from the Senior Moderator tag, being in this group earns the player the white Support Monkey tag. * EvilEsther * Morenaa * revolark EvilEsther.png|EvilEsther Morenaa.png|Morenaa Revolark.png|revolark ' ' 'Media Team' The Media Team creates all types of media and promotional material for Mineplex, from videos to posters. Apart from the Senior Moderator tag, being in this group earns the player the white Media Team tag. *Fizer0 *Tortelett Fizer0|Fizer0 Tortelett|Tortelett Changelog 'July 18th, 2014 - The Great Restructure' Main Page: The Great Restructure